Pathways
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: AU. She was a daddy's girl who always did what her parents told her. He was a bad boy who was exactly the opposite. Yet if they had strayed from their paths, they wouldn't be in the predicament they were in now. For StayStrong112's theme contest!


_**Pathways**_

She was the good girl, who got all A's.

She followed the rules, and never strayed no matter what.

She had a boyfriend her parents approved of.

She had only nice friends, who did everything their parents said.

The brunette had a good a great attitude and never swore.

Nor did she use fowl play to get her way.

Teachers liked her.

Adults liked her.

Small children liked her.

Heck, even animals liked her.

In her free time, she played guitar and danced.

Sometimes she'd even sing, but she never told people that.

He was the bad boy type, and a hot one at that.

Girls fawned over him.

Guys thought that he was the definition of cool.

He played football and baseball.

He had sex before marriage.

He ended up smoking, and once did drugs.

But after he heard about all the side effects he stopped.

He acted like he did though.

He got drunk. He was a player.

His grades were C's and D's, just high enough to pass.

But he always wanted to act.

She was offered a job on a TV show.

Her mother didn't want her to **go away**, but would understand if she did.

And she would support her.

But she was scared.

She didn't like **being scared.**

So she stayed with her mother and the rest of her family.

Nobody questioned her at all, just shrugged and moved on.

The brunette continued to be the perfect daughter.

And always acted as sunny as her name.

He was offered a role on a TV show that would make him famous.

His parents encouraged him to go.

He decided no.

He wasn't going to do what his parents told him.

He needed to **grow up.**

This popularity and the bad things he did would just kill him.

It was childish, really, to think it wouldn't.

But nobody told him this, for he wouldn't listen to them.

So he caused trouble and looked for it.

Soon after the offer he set a personal record; 9 girlfriends in a month.

People began wondering what happened to him, being so heartless.

She felt something new the beginning of the next month.

A terrible feeling called **heartbreak.**

Her long time boyfriend broke up with her.

They hadn't gone too far in the two years they dated.

Not kissing more than six seconds.

No making out, nothing even close to what a lot of couples would do.

He asked her why she was afraid of going farther, not trying to hurt her.

She yelled at him, and told him not to call if he was going to ask that.

She then proceeded to ignore him, and he broke up with her.

She didn't know why she did that.

She was always so perfect.

And here's when she made a mistake.

And that was when heartbreak set in.

Because she did something wrong.

He experienced heartbreak in his own little way as well.

Or the closest he would ever get to such a thing.

He asked a girl to go out with him.

She frowned and said, "No."

Nobody turned down the three named heartthrob.

It just wasn't done.

The next day, he went for another girl he met getting pizza.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the girl who rejected him.

She was walking home from school every day like she would.

Staying at a walking pace, not talking to strangers.

Leaving at the same time she would every day.

She did everything the same way every day.

One moment she was walking normally.

Then a car was rolling towards her, crushing her entire body.

Immense pain shot through her body.

And the driver was no other than the boy she rejected.

Then what came next? Blackness.

He was driving after drinking his pain away.

His head felt weird, and he was singing along to a song that he didn't know.

Friday by Rebecca Black, maybe?

Then he lost control.

He danced in his seat and ended up somehow spinning his car around.

It hit another car and began rolling.

Right into an innocent passerby.

The same girl who rejected him just a few days earlier.

Pain shot through him, followed by blackness.

The boy and girl both slept in hospital beds, unconscious.

Through their unconsciousness, they both thought the same thing.

What would have happened if I strayed from my everyday routine?

_You would have been famous._

Would I have been in this situation if I had accepted the TV deal?

_No._

Should I have accepted Chad?

_Yes._

Should I have asked out Sonny?

_Yes._

Should I have been so heartless?

Because they were both heartless, really.

Him with his date then dump routine.

Her not caring about anything put perfection.

That day two people died.

What they didn't know when they died was their alternate fate.

What could have happened if they had accepted the TV show offer.

What happened in that alternate universe that exact same day.

The one where they lived, and lived happily.

It's strange how different two worlds can be, isn't it?

**I'm back, and this time with a story for StayStrong112's Theme Contest! I hope you like it! And thanks for giving me more time to write, I needed it. :) I like this ending better than the other one I had written. Also, can anyone else believe it's August already? That means school starts again in a month. Wow. Alrighty, that's all I have to say for now, except thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Onedream 2dream**


End file.
